


Make me feel

by korrasamiari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dom Asami Sato, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamiari/pseuds/korrasamiari
Summary: Her girlfriend is into some fucked shit.The woman had told her so when they first started having sex five months ago. Korra thought she was exaggerating. She never would have pegged the woman to have a literal sex room, yet here she was. Tied up in Asami Sato's sex room.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 36
Kudos: 228





	1. the X room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will single handedly keep adding explicit fics to the korrasami tag. idc.  
> i feel like i always write korra as the dom and i wanted to switch it up  
> there is absolutely zero plot to this, just sex, more sex, and guess what? sex.  
> it’s rough and might have some kinks people aren’t comfortable with
> 
> read tags plz <3

Korra struggled against her restraints. She has been tied up for around fifteen minutes, though it feels much longer than that. The room is cold, not too cold to make her shiver, but moderately chilly. She's in the middle of the bed except she's not on it properly, instead she is on it horizontally, her legs spread wide apart with one one leg tied with red rope to the bottom bedpost, the other tied with the same material to the top bedpost. Her arms are tied behind her back, crossed as her palms touched the opposite arm's elbows. There's a soft pillow under her torso, making sure her breasts didn't hurt or were uncomfortable.

She's completely naked, so fucking bare and exposed. Korra's facing away from the door, so if anyone walks in, they'll get an extremely enticing view of her glistening pussy.

Her girlfriend is into some fucked shit.

The woman had told her so when they first started having sex five months ago. Korra thought she was exaggerating. She never would have pegged the woman to have a literal sex room, yet here she was. Tied up in Asami Sato's sex room. 'The X room', she calls it. Korra absolutely adored being with someone into fucked shit, because she was too.

She had always struggled to find the someone who would just absolutely destroy her no questions asked and still love her.

That was until she found Asami. Sure, they had the usual love making sessions and they were incredible, but what's life without a little of roughness? Without a little bit of 'crazy' sex? Asami has shown her so much she never knew of and it has been truly a blessing.

When she had woken up earlier, Asami wasn't in bed. Instead, she was in the kitchen. Requesting Korra that she eat a light meal before meeting her in the X room.

Korra had done just as she was requested. She was greeted by a naked Asami in the room a few minutes later and although Korra wanted to reach and touch, she knew once she stepped into this room, she wasn't allowed to do anything Asami didn't ask for or allow. Asami simply told her how to lay down, and immediately Korra did as she was told. Asami started doing her usual rope knots around her arms, ones that were too intricate for Korra to understand, checked the tightness, then drew the curtains. It was almost completely dark in the room, just one dim lamp turned on in the corner.

It's been a struggle for Korra just laying here for the past...fifteen...twenty...minutes. The anticipation alone of whatever Asami has planned for her drives her crazy. Where the hell was Asami? When will Korra get to come? This is driving her insane. The waiting is too much, unbearable almost. She can barely move against all these constricting ropes. All she can do is grind against this stupid pillow.

_All she can do is grind against the pillow._

She looks around the room with the limited movement she has as if Asami was in there somehow, looking at her. Once she confirmed the woman was not in there, she starts debating in her head. Korra bites her lip as her nails dig onto her arms. Maybe she can get a quickie? Asami has left her alone for so long, who's to say she won't be here for a while more? A little bit of pleasure won't do no harm.

Once her mind is set, she shifts her hips as best as she possibly can so that her clit hits the red silk cover of the pillow. She has to do this fast, just in case. She starts moving against the pillow to see what works for her. After a few moments, she has to suppress a moan from escaping her lips once she finds the right angle. Her grinding begins to pick up. This is good. It's definitely not as good as when Asami is making her come, but still, _good_. The biting on her lip is a bit painful, she wants to be loud, but she doesn't want to alarm Asami. Who knows what will happen if she gets caught?

Her hips move at their own volition, her nipples are rubbing against the sheets. Ever since Asami paid for her to get them pierced, they are so sensitive it's insane. The grinding picks up, faster, somehow. Her eyes shut tightly because she swears she feels her orgasm coming on so fast and hard. She can feel all the wetness gushing out of her. She's so fucking close and the heat forming all over her body is incredible.

"You're so pathetic." Korra stills her movements and her eyes widen at the voice.

Fuck.

"You're like a little bitch in heat. Couldn't even wait till I came back." Asami's silky voice has dropped, her voice even more severely sultry, "Ahhh..." She sighs exaggeratedly, "And to think, I was gonna come in here and fuck you immediately until you came however many times you wanted. But now?"

She presses against Korra's arms, still naked, and whispers, "Now you're just going to get punished like the little whore you are."

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ Korra desperately thinks. She's not entirely sure whether she should be excited or disappointed. Punishment could go from really bad to really good, no in between. She still shivers at remembering when Asami denied her orgasms for nearly three hours straight. Edged to the brink, edged until she was nothing but Asami's toy.

Asami walks around the bed and Korra watches her movements as she goes to the far wall, where there's different kinds of tools intricately hung up, some dangling on red metal tubes, and where there's a black dresser filled with many toys to use and wear. Asami messes around in two of the drawers for a bit and Korra can't tell at all what she's grabbed this time. Then, she moves to grab a riding crop.

The woman turns towards the bed and Korra nearly melts at not only everything she has in arms, but her beautiful body. So lithe and minimally toned, such beautiful long limbs and soft pale skin. Such gorgeous breasts. She's always stunning, but when she's in her element, even more so.

The items are dropped in front of Korra's face: the riding crop, a black wand vibrator, a collar, a leash, and a bite gag.

Asami kneels on the bed and puts the deep blue collar around Korra's neck. Korra is looking up at the woman's face as she exposes her neck for further access. When the collar is set in place, Asami grabs the leash and hooks it to the collar. She wraps it around her hand a few times and tugs on it as she leans to Korra's face. She places a gentle, reassuring kiss on Korra's lips.

"Safe words?" Asami's voice is tender. She always did this before any session in the X room, wanting to assure Korra that a lot of what she did was just for the sake of pleasure. Never with ill-manner.

Korra gulps, "Red to stop, yellow to slow down."

"Mm...and if your mouth isn't available?" Asami's strokes Korra's short hair as you would a pet.

"Snap my fingers two times." Korra has this memorized by now because of how often she repeats this.

Asami grins and nods, getting off the bed and moving on the space behind Korra. Korra missed seeing her girlfriend's face, but all those thought vanished as a finger swipes up and down from her entrance to her clit tantalizingly.

"You're such a slut oh my god," Asami laughs teasingly from behind Korra, "You're so fucking wet and I've barely even touched you. Don't you get embarrassed, Korra?"

Korra shakes her head and bites her lip, "N-no, because it's all for you," There's a harsh tug on her leash, "Mistress! It's all for you, my body is all for you, mistress."

Her Mistress hums and reaches over to grab the riding crop. Korra watches as the toy moves away from line of sight. She shivers as she feels it go down her spine, then upwards, following her arms extremely slow.

"Your body is mine?"

"Yes, Mistress Asami."

"To fuck?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"To use?" The riding crop reaches her hands and Korra instinctively spreads her hand and instantly, Asami smacks her open palm softly.

Korra hisses, _"Yes."_

"Then why the actual fuck were you fucking yourself like a slut without my permission?" Asami speaks in an almost angry tone as the riding crop reaches Korra's ass then smacks lightly, but still enough to make Korra jerk.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mistress!"

"You're gonna take fourteen more hits and you're going to count them out loud. Understand?" Asami practically snarls.

"Yes, mistress."

Asami hits her left cheek once and Korra yelps, "One!" She moves to the right one and smacks, "Two!" Then once again, to the left, "Three!" The process is repeated over and over, each hit gaining strength as Korra kept counting out loud. She is sure her ass is left an utter mess by the time she reaches eight, she can barely feel the area anymore. Each time she catches a breather, Asami mercilessly smacks her. The sound of the riding crop hitting her skin is loud, she's starting to slightly choke as Asami pulls her leash back and it's making her even more incredibly turned on. The position plus the tugging keeps her back arched and its like somehow pleasure is increased. Korra is still counting Asami's smacks, even with her brain incredibly foggy and cloudy, "F-fourteen!" She gasps.

Her mouth is hung open as Asami throws the riding crop next to her face again. She feels Asami's breasts against her arms once again, "You took part of the punishment so well. Let's see how you hold out with the rest, yes?"

"Y-yes, mistress." Korra whimpers and nearly screams when Asami grips her ass. It was gentle, but it still hurt her in the slightest. Her ass must be so ruined and bruised right now, and the thought alone drove her insane.

Her hands move up Korra's torso then slowly move to her arms. Asami explores her body momentarily, squeezing her biceps for a second. Korra lifts her ass in an invitation and in hopes that Asami will stop touching her in places that won't give her direct pleasure. Her explorations feel good, but she needs more. Asami chuckles, but seems to understand Korra's request.

 _Hm. This isn't punishment at all._ Korra thinks mischievously as a small smile creeps on to her face.

Asami's thin, long fingers were the perfect balance between soft and rough. Long hours of working with cars in her free time gave her some callouses, yet somehow she managed to keep them properly moisturized. When Korra felt them cup her center and then rub her clit, she couldn't help but moan.

The movements barely have any pressure, just a gentle side to side. They feel incredible though and she hums happily as she presses her face against the bed, Asami no longer tugging on the leash. She starts rotating her hips against Asami's movements, which are slowly gaining speed and strength. Her wetness is spilling down to her clit, making it so much easier for Asami to glide against her. It's gentle which is surprising to Korra, but she's definitely not complaining. She does want it a bit faster, but won't allow herself to ask.

Asami surprises her by suddenly pressing her tongue against her entrance.

 _"Ah!"_ Asami begins swirling her tongue at Korra's opening and immediately Korra's moans grow in fervor. She does her best to grind against Asami's wet muscle, she feels like she can come at any second. Her nails dig into her arms, she wishes she could tug at Asami's hair.

Suddenly, Asami parts causing Korra to pant shakily. She watches as her mistress gets the vibrator and she nearly moans in anticipation. Korra is so sensitive that it's nearly impossible for her to believe how her body feels right now. Getting to come on the vibrator will be so good, it will give her so much relief. The one she's been craving since she was first tied up.

Asami didn't give much warning or preparation, she just put it on the highest setting against her clit, "Fuck! Fuck, Mistress!" She keens and starts trembling against the mattress. Her legs are starting to strain in the position, but this is far too good to care. The vibrations against her throbbing clit are something she can feel throughout her whole body, as if the vibrations are spreading from her core to her spine, to her fingertips. She's a moaning mess and once again, Asami pulls the leash causing her face to go toward the ceiling. The choking sensation paired with the vibrations was unbearably amazing and Korra simply screams.

" _Ahhh!_ Mistress! Please!" She's not sure what she's begging for, nothing could make this sensation better.

Except maybe two fingers entering her. Asami has let go of her leash and she screams louder as she immediately feels how her walls tighten, making it as if Asami's long fingers are an incredible stretch. Her eyes are crossing and she swears she's starting to taste blood by how hard she's digging on to her bottom lip. Everything is too much, too good, too perfect. She's so incredibly wet and sensitive and she knows she's about to come.

Suddenly, Asami is back down leaning against her, "You better not come, Korra."

 _Not come?! How am I supposed not to come?!_ Korra's nails dig in her arms.

"P-please, oh god, please no. D-don't say that. I want to come so bad. Please." She knows how pathetic she sounds, but fuck, the way Asami is pressing against her front wall is too much paired with the vibrator to care about how she sounds.

"Shut the fuck up. You're going to do as I say, Korra. I'm," She pushes against Korra's g-spot, "Serious." One more push.

Korra tries to think of a million other things, she tries to ignore the vibrator. She tries to ignore Asami's dexterous fingers. Luckily, Asami lowered the settings on the vibrator. She feels a tear down her cheek, she's so overstimulated and this is so difficult. But if she comes, she has no idea what's coming for her. She needs to be good, she needs to be a good girl for Asami. If she is, she'll get rewarded.

She fights against what her own body is begging her to succumb to.

Suddenly, Asami pulls the vibrator away causing Korra to flinch but soon her tongue replaces it. She starts going side to side with her tongue as her fingers go in and out. Korra hears the vibrator humming. Asami is most likely sitting on it while she pleases Korra.

“Mmm..." Asami hums and Korra moans. She's not sure how long she can last, Asami is way too good at what she does.

The collar, the way her legs are spread as if they were an invitation, the way Asami had tied her arms, the way her throbbing clit was being paid attention to, the way Asami kept a steady pace inside her. It's too much, too much stimulation and if she doesn't come soon, she feels like she's going to die.

“Please. Please. I-I can't take it anymore." Korra pleads through ragged breaths as Asami sucks her clit into her mouth momentarily.

Asami moves away and groans, she doesn't do anything for a while, she just moans loudly. Korra can't see what's happening, but she recognizes those beautiful moans: Asami is coming. She really wishes she could see Asami coming on the vibrator. The bed is moving, shaking as Asami moves with it. After a few minutes Asami was done and Korra had had time to calm down, but was still breathing harshly.

“I need to do something about your bitching mouth," Korra whimpers as Asami stands in front of her and grabs the bite gag, "Open."

Korra does as she's told as the gag is properly placed between her teeth. Asami smiles devilishly once the black gag is placed around Korra's head then strokes her cheek, "My slut is so pretty."

“Mmm..." Korra whines and moves her face against her palm.

Asami gets off the bed and once again gets on it behind Korra.

She doesn't have time to register anything as the vibrator is pressed harshly against her clit and then switched on. She screams at the vibrations, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Asami once again pulls on the leash and spit starts spilling down to Korra's chin. Her abs start clenching and she struggles against the restraints on her legs. She bites down on the gag and groans when Asami pushes it impossibly closer. There's tears at the brim of her eyes threatening to spill, this pleasure is almost unbearable. It's too incredible, there is no way she would ever trade this for anything. She starts shaking and struggling, if she doesn't get permission to come soon she's going to explode.

Korra's eyes close and the decision was a poor one, because cutting off one sense increased everything she felt at her cunt.

"I wish you could see yourself right now." Asami chuckles and pulls harder on the leash, "You're like my little fuck toy."

 _"Ahhhh ngh god!"_ Korra's groans out, but its extremely muffled. Asami referring to her like that drove her insane and she's on the brink of coming. She doesn't care what happens, she doesn't care if she gets punished. Her clit is too sensitive, her body is too sensitive.

"You can come."

It was as if Asami had read her mind and Korra screamed. She'd gotten permission to come at just the right moment, she hadn't even been sure if she was going to be able to hold back anyway. She orgasms. She basks in the vibrations, the way Asami refers to her, how Asami treats her, how the collar feels around her throat as her core clenches and unclenches rapidly, as her cunt spills so much she can feel it on her clit and reaching the bed. There's still spit spilling around the gag and another involuntary tear goes down her cheek as her orgasm seems to go on forever. Korra calms after a few long moments, but Asami hasn't pulled away. It's starting to hurt because not once has Asami lowered the high speed settings, it's incredible, but right after an orgasm it was causing slight pain. Maybe Asami had forgotten to lower the settings.

 _"Mmf, mmmellow."_ She hopes Asami understands her with the gag and the choking.

"Yellow?"

"Mmhm." Korra responds with a nod as her eyes roll back.

Asami pulls back slightly so that there's no more hard pressure and switches it to a low-speed.

"Can you go on?"

Korra nods and tries her best to say _'yes.'_ But the gag barely lets her, somehow Asami seems to understand because she presses the vibrator back on the sensitive nub and even at the lowest setting, it causes Korra to mewl greatly. Asami lets go of her leash and Korra places her head to the side.

Entering a finger in her, Asami begins and in-out motion, but it's extremely gentle. Korra moans happily against the gag, it felt so good to come, but she truly craved another one already. She knew it couldn't possibly be as strong, but it was worth a try.

"M-medium speed?" She requests.

"Now you want to demand stuff from me?" Asami pulls out and leans to whisper in Korra's ear, "Maybe I should spank you again since you clearly haven't learned your place in here." Korra trembles at the suggestion which causes Asami to chuckle, "Oh wow...you actually want that, don't you Korra?" She presses the speed button, "Jesus, you're an insatiable whore. I love it."

Korra nods and her eyes cross for the 100th time that morning.

"I love you." Asami speaks then leans away to put pressure again.

In the the next second, there's a palm on her already bruised ass, "I _mmfuck_ love y-you more."

Asami spanks her over and over, and each time Korra bites hard into the gag. She's spilling so much out of her pussy, her clit was twitching against the vibrator, saliva is coating her chin. Korra moans and struggles to move as her eyes tightly close. Every sensation her body was given was amazing and soon she felt her orgasm growing in her. It wasn't as explosive as the last one, but muffled screams came out of her mouth and she shakes as her heart speeds up slightly.

After she's done coming, she twitches a few times then her whole body slumps further into the bed.

Asami pulls away the vibrator, but replaces it with her fingers. Korra had thought the session was over so her back arches and she screams.

" _God! Fuck!_ Mistress! I-I,"

"One more for me, Korra. Your body looks so gorgeous when you come." Asami rubs harshly against Korra's extremely sensitive clit and with her free hand reaches to pull on her hair.

Korra moans and shakes and she's not sure how, but she manages to feel another orgasm coming on, this one is extremely fast which causes her to go dizzy momentarily. She thought perhaps her body was too spent, but apparently it wasn't. Asami is so hard and fast, it feels like her body is going to explode. It was like she was about to... _oh no._

"W-wait!" Her muffled yelp is barely understandable as she says it through groans.

Asami pulls her hair harder, "Don't hold back. Make a mess of the bed, I don't fucking care."

The rubs on her clit grow frantic and Korra does as she's told when her orgasm comes at her: she doesn't hold back. The wetness that spills out of her is insane, it gushes out of her and she groans, her nails digging where they can as her orgasm washes through her whole body. She swears she even feels it at her fingertips with how strong it was.

"Ah... _ahhh._ " She moans quietly when the orgasm subsides. She falls to the bed with her ass arched a little bit towards the ceiling.

Asami gets off the bed and Korra feels a minor headache coming on. Three continuous orgasms left her body extremely weak and she could barely even move enough to look at whatever Asami was doing. She panted and her eyes were half-closed.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Asami presses a kiss to her hair.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Call me Asami, baby." She pecks the side of Korra's forehead.

Korra simply nods, too far gone to engage in any sort of conversation. She is vaguely aware of Asami shuffling around the room. She hears a click of a camera and she softly grins. Everything is so hazy and it feels impossible to say anything. Her arm restraints begin to losen and she feels an immense relief at getting some movement back. It takes a few moments for the complicated knots to come off, but eventually they're fully off. Korra stretches her arms to the side and groans in relief. Asami then begins with the ropes around her ankles. They weren't as intricate so they didn't take long. The collar came off next, Korra misses it, but likes the feeling of not having her neck constricted. Soon, she was totally free. She closed her legs and stretched them out.

Asami presses against her back, laying down just as she had began cracking her fingers, "Look. You're so pretty." She shows her the developed picture.

It's extremely obscene. Korra obviously hadn't been able to see how spread her legs were, how beautiful the ropes that tied her arms behind her were. But now that she had, she adored it. Her ass was extremely bruised, there were even some dots that looked if prodded any further, would draw blood. It still had a few marks that were clearly Asami's hands. There was a huge wet spot on the bed between her legs.

"Don't you think you look so pretty?" Asami tenderly asks and kisses Korra's shoulder multiple times.

Korra's face reddens and she crosses her arms to drop her face in them. She chuckles, _"Stooop."_

Asami giggles, "No! You're so pretty baby... Look at your back," She taps on the picture, "Those fucking muscles drive me insane. Don't even get me started on your arms...It feels so good to have you at my mercy. Someone so strong begging _me_ to let them come? It's perfect, you're perfect."

Korra begins to feel some slight energy, "You're the perfect one, Asami."

There's another kiss against her shoulder, "Is your cute little ass okay?"

Korra rolls her eyes playfully, giggling, and looks around to see Asami's face, "Don't call it that. But uh, it hurts. A lot. But in a really good way."

"Hm." Asami hums, "Let's go take a bath, yeah?"

She receives a nod from Korra and gently gets off her back. Korra slides off the bed without ever turning around, knowing her bruises and scratches would sting if she felt anything rubbing against them. Her knees buckle for a second, but Asami wraps an arm around her waist.

Once Korra is steady, Asami walks towards the pinboard in front of their bed. They were mostly pictures of Korra in some extremely compromising positions, some of Asami holding her tools with a goofy smile, some of the two of them in their dirtiest positions or cutest naked cuddling sessions. The first pinboard had been completely filled up, no empty spaces on it. The second was only half-way done.

Eventually, they're in the large, spacious tub in Asami's bathroom. They’d taken a quick shower to let the upper layer of sweat wash away before filling up the tub. Korra is sitting on Asami's lap and the cold water is doing wonders to relieve her pain. They've been comfortably quiet the five minutes they've been in here. Korra had struggled to find the right position that didn't hurt her and it took a lot of difficult ministrations to get there, but they managed to do it. Now, they sat gently touching each other's arms, Asami's breasts against her back.

"I love you." Korra says out of nowhere and turns her head around.

Asami gives her the sweetest smile, the one that melts her very being, "I love you more."

In the next second, Korra presses her lips against Asami's. Her lipstick has been washed off so Korra gets to bask in her natural taste. Their tongues move gently, they've barely shared any kisses this morning and Korra had missed her girlfriend's lips. They move against each other happily, content, tenderly.

Korra starts turning her body around without disconnecting their lips until she's kneeling between Asami's legs. She starts moving her hands upwards on Asami's thighs before moving away to kiss the base of her throat. Asami sucks in a breath through her teeth and goes to pinch Korra's nipples. Korra whimpers, the piercings are still new, only two months fresh, and they made her so very sensitive.

"Is it okay if I show you how thankful I am for you and for what you just did?" Korra says against her throat before biting softly.

"Yes. Absolutely yes." Asami speaks softly, her hair slicked back by the water.

Although Asami is extremely rough with Korra most of the time, she's expressed tons of times that the treatment is not for her. They'd talked that perhaps in the future she'd experiment with it, but she most definitely preferred being the one giving pain and denying orgasms. She loved being treated gently most of the time and Korra could give her just that whenever Asami wanted it.

Korra smiles and goes back to kissing her. She cups her jaw with one hand while the other traces her torso downwards. Asami moans into her mouth when Korra reaches her clit. She doesn't move her fingers yet, instead she bites down on Asami's lip then moves away. Their lips are only a few centimeters away and she can feel how Asami's ragged breaths are ghosting against her lips. Korra starts moving her hand under the water, her fingers gliding against Asami's clit for a few moments.

Her ass still hurt, _a lot_ , so the sitting position Korra is in is very much uncomfortable. But getting to look at Asami's beautiful green eyes gazing at her the way they do, the way her breath feels against her lips, it makes her forget about her own pain. Korra moves a finger down to her entrance and Asami whimpers, throwing her head back against the marble wall.

"So gorgeous." Korra says simply before diving inside with just one finger and practically ravishing Asami's throat.

" _Ohhhh...Korra_." Asami's hands go up to her hair.

Korra smiled at the sound of her name through Asami's lips, "Do you want another?"

Asami bites her lip and nods, facing Korra once more. Korra does just as Asami requested and adds another finger, fucking her instantly. The only sounds in the room was the water sloshing as Korra begins to pick up her pace and Asami's loud moans and pants. She manages to lock eyes with Korra even though they were half-closed. Their lips come together, but they don't kiss, Asami is just moaning against Korra's lips with her eyes tightly shut. Korra hooks her fingers and Asami stiffens. Her hands come to grab Korra's shoulders, her nails digging on to Korra's back.

"F-fuck me harder." Asami's voice sounds so vulnerable, so different than the harsh tone she uses in the X room.

Doing as she was told, Korra pinches a pink nipple with her index and thumb and starts hooking her fingers as fast and as rough as she possibly can. After a few moments, she feels Asami tighten. It's almost impossible to move her fingers, but she manages to guide Asami through her orgasm.

She slowly comes to and moves her hands to cup Korra's cheeks. Asami places a soft kiss on her lips, guiding Korra to straddle her, then gives a sad smile as she pulls away.

Asami pushes a hair behind Korra's ear, "H-how can you fuck me so lovingly after I fucked you the way I did?"

Korra raises an eyebrow, "Do you want me to fuck you the way you do to me?"

The blush that rises from Asami's chest to her cheeks is intoxicating, "That's n-not what I meant..." Asami stammers.

Korra gasps exaggeratedly, "You've totally been thinking about haven't you?" She teases, "Me dominating you in the X room?"

Asami huffs then runs her hand through her scalp and grips, pulling Korra's hair to expose her throat, "As if you ever could." She says confidently before swiping her tongue up Korra's throat. Korra almost whines, but holds back. She wants to know if Asami would ever seriously switch roles. Korra very throughly enjoys being dominated, but she can't deny that lately, she's curious what it would be like to have such a powerful woman just completely submitted to her.

"Tell me you haven't been thinking about it."

Asami bites a spot on her neck then soothes it with her tongue, "Ugh...maybe I am."

"You are?" Korra smiles excitedly and wraps her arms around Asami's neck.

The attention to her neck stops and Asami looks up at Korra, "You fucking do shit to me...I'd never even once thought about being dominated by anyone before you. But I think it's time for me to step out of my comfort zone and... I hope you want to help me through that." She says seriously.

Korra grins, "I am so fucking happy you trust me enough to do that. I love being absolutely destroyed by you with all your kinks and shit, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but I too want us to step out of our comfort zone. Maybe I won't like it, maybe you won't. But I think it's all about exploring each other, you know?"

"I know," Asami nods, "We'll talk about when. I want it soon, if you're alright with that?" She says nervously.

"Soon, baby." Korra responds with a smile then a peck on her lips, "Now...we should probably get out of here before we get super pruny."

Asami chuckles, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need help.  
> to be fair i was totally wine drunk when i wrote this.  
> also, i hate that i have the idea for full length fics AFTER i finish with stories that are intended to be a chapter long...sigh. still not sure whether or not i’m gonna write about asami experimenting. hm.


	2. behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sooo, i wanted to add this short chapter because i absolutely ADORED writing korra as the bottom and i couldn’t deny exploring that a bit more, plus office sex is something i find way too attractive  
> but the next and final chapter is like hella dirty and kinky with asami as the sub since some people wanted it...gonna be checking over it and posting in the next days (:

The tapping on the dark mahogany desk is getting louder by the second. A constant _thump_ on top of it. Asami is vaguely aware of the sound she's making, but the faster it gets, the more she feels at ease. She reads the paperwork over and over, and while getting to a clause she doesn't particularly get, she stops her movements. After figuring it out, she begins the tapping sound again. It's been a very difficult morning and her focus is barely actually on her work. She chews on her lip trying her best to ignore how uncomfortable her clothes feel since she put them on.

"Asami." Korra speaks up from a few feet away on the office couch.

Asami looks up, still tapping on the desk, "Hm?"

"Can you stop with the noise?" Korra clarifies with a sweet grin on her face yet a slightly irritated tone.

Asami looks down at the pen, "Oh! Sorry baby." She smiles and puts it down, continuing to skim the contract that had been placed in front of her this morning momentarily.

They had divided up the work, Korra worked on reading the first half of the twenty page document while Asami worked on the last half. Asami isn't one to skim over contracts, she had told Korra so when she first got the job as Asami's assistant/secretary. One never knows what small fine lines could be used against you after signing.

"It's okay." Her girlfriend says in a soft tone.

Korra has been something like Asami's assistant since she graduated. It was true the power dynamic could be kind of a risky move, but they'd managed to make it work. Asami never exploited her and it wasn't like that was her job in the first place, she'd originally only come as an intern while still in college and hadn't worked for Asami directly. Asami likes to consider her a co-CEO with all the work and help she does, but doesn't refer to her that way in case it scares Korra.

"Hey 'Sami?" Asami had been staring mindlessly at Korra so she pretends she'd been diving in her work when Korra said her name, "I'm not sure what they're trying to entail in this section." Korra stands from the black couch then walks over to the desk.

Asami swivels her chair slightly to the side as Korra stands next to her. She bends down slightly and starts pointing out things in the document, most likely expecting her to be paying attention.

But, Asami couldn't. She hasn't been able to pay attention since they walked in her building. Not when Korra wore that that white button-up that seemed to be doing absolute wonders for her breasts. Not when she finally put on the black pencil skirt Asami had bought her. Not with those heels that made her toned legs look incredible. Not when every time she talked, the column of her throat begged to be kissed and bitten. Asami bit her lip as her focus went to her girlfriend's cleavage. The top had the first three buttons undone, and what a blessing that was. She knows only five days ago they were having some amazing, _explosive_ sex, but the way Korra just looks like sex, feels like it too, how beautifully her strong arms showed through even with the long sleeves, how perfect her ass looked as she bent over...Asami just wants to take her.

Would it be so bad to keep her that way and fucked her? Bent over, with a hand pressed against her mouth so she doesn't make any noise... Bent over until she can only shake and be-

"Asami?" She's snapped out of her shameless staring all over Korra's body. Korra gives her a cocky smile, "Are you gonna be a pervert by staring at my boobs all day or actually work?"

She receives a sly smirk from Asami's part, "Oh, suddenly you care about me wanting to fuck you in the office instead of working?"

Korra's eyes widen at her boldness and she clears her throat, "You need to finish reading over this contract." She stands up straight and turns around to walk away. Asami can't deny herself, not when Korra's ass looks so delectable.

Wrapping her arm around Korra's waist, she pulls her down to her lap, causing Korra to yelp quietly.

"I can't _think_ with you wearing that tight little skirt, it's driving me crazy, Korra." She drives her hand up her right thigh, while she rakes through chestnut hair with the other momentarily, "You make me crazy." She presses a kiss to the back of Korra's neck and the hand on her thigh goes even higher. The touch is tentative, feather-like.

"A-Asami...the door, let m-me lock it." Korra speaks through staggered breaths as Asami's other hand goes down to unbutton yet another one of those pesky things keeping her from Korra's body.

"Aw _baby_ ," She coos teasingly with a giggle, "You scared someone will walk in on you moaning like a little slut while my fingers are making you come?" She reaches the hem of Korra's skirt and pulls it upwards slowly.

She hears Korra's breath quicken and her head was constantly going to look at the door then down at Asami’s hand. Instead of stopping Asami though, she simply lifts herself up and lets Asami ruck up the skirt to her hips with both hands. Asami leans against the backrest and uses her hands to put both of Korra's legs over her thighs, spread apart for her. She loves when Korra's on her lap, she's so pliable and submissive to every single touch in this position. Asami likes it just as much as having her bent over.

Asami continues her ministrations on the side of Korra's neck. Her throat had been begging to be kissed all morning and now Asami could finally do it. She loves how fast Korra's breath gets as she starts going for the woman's inner thighs.

"Oh god..." Korra speaks just above a whisper.

A smile creeps on to Asami's lips. One hand goes to Korra's buttons once again. She needs this stupid shirt and bra off. With her left hand she worked on the buttons, the other laid still on Korra's inner thigh. When she finally reached the final button, she untucked the shirt and went to work on the hook in the front of Korra's bra. She managed to get a look as Korra's breasts bounced slightly as they were no longer pushed up by the constricting item. She pulls Korra even closer to her, causing her girlfriend to lay her head near the space on Asami's chair next to her own face, right above her shoulder.

Asami begins sucking on the juncture just below the woman's jaw as her hand goes to grab one of Korra's breasts. They were so warm, the perfect size in her palms. She massages the one breast before going for the other, enjoying Korra's little moans in all their greatness. She licks the red mark she had left a few moments ago and Korra practically shudders all over.

"Please, Asami...I-I want you to be quick. Please make me come." Korra practically whimpers, grabbing onto the armrests desperately, and Asami can't help but chuckle.

Her right hand reaches Korra's panties and she almost moans at the wet spot but holds back, "We go at _my_ pace. I don't just dominate you in the X room. I fuck you wherever and however I want. You come when I let you. Understood?"

She begins swiping up and down her girlfriend's cunt tentatively.

"Yes, _yes_. I understand." Korra responds in the most needy way Asami has ever heard her. She spreads her leg wider, clearly not caring about the door situation anymore.

With one hand, Asami fondled Korra's breasts. She kept switching between them, tweaking the pierced brown nipples, which made Korra's back arch in the most delicious way. With the other she stayed teasing Korra, never making a move to move those panties to the side or to slip her fingers in. Her mouth worked expertly against the areas she could reach on Korra's throat.

She licked Korra's earlobe, "Do you want me inside?" Her voice has dropped lower.

Korra nods frantically, "Fuck Asami... _pleasepleaseplease_ , I'll do anything for your fingers baby." She says just above a whisper.

Asami looks at the door in a further area of the left wall and is vaguely aware that a few doors down, there were people who worked for her, "I'll do it if you promise to be quiet." She moves Korra's panties to the side and groans at how wet she was. She gathers up wetness at her entrance and swipes to her girlfriend's clit. She makes circles around it and feels Korra's small 4-inch heels against her ankles.

"I-I promise. I'll be so good. _So_ good."

"You're going to be a good girl?" Asami asks with a small smile on her lips as her fingers reach Korra's bundle of nerves. As soon as she makes gentle circles, Korra's hands wraps around her wrist and she slumps further into Asami's front.

"Your good girl. Y-yes, I'll be good... your good slut."

Asami is more than satisfied with the answer, humming as she quickens her two fingers. One of Korra's hands is wrapped around her wrist and the other went up to her mouth as her gasps became quicker. Asami felt herself getting wet in her panties, but taking off her slacks was far from her mind. The only thing on it was the way Korra was squirming, gasping against her hand as she tried so, _so_ hard to be quiet. The only thing she cared about was making her girl come. Her movements become a quicker side to side. Korra jerks and she slumps forward a bit, her moans become more audible.

Asami sucks in a breath through her teeth and pulls Korra back by wrapping a hand around her throat, "Stay against me. And be _quiet_." She punctuates with a squeeze of her fingers. The fingers that were working Korra's clit went towards her opening. Korra nods frantically and Asami nearly laughs, but she's seen enough of her girlfriend squirming. She plunges in with two fingers and Korra moans loudly, muffled.

"You like my fingers inside you?" She squeezes the throat under her hand, wanting to entice a response.

" _Mmf! Mhm..._ " Korra mumbles against her own hand and tries to grind down against Asami's fingers. The hand that had been grabbing at her wrist goes back to grab at Asami's hair for possible leverage, or just wanting to be impossibly closer. Asami picks up a pace, a constant in and out that is more than clearly working for Korra. She feels how wet heat coats her fingers so exquisitely and it makes her practically hiss.

"Oh god baby...you're so wet." She lets go of Korra's throat to softly trace her abs and then move down to her clit. She starts making circular motions and decides to hook her fingers.

Korra moves her hand away from her mouth, " _Ahhh!_ Mistress!"

Asami's face reddens at the particularly loud moan and she moves away from her girlfriend's clit, but keeps working slowly with hooking her fingers. Asami doesn't actually want to be caught, even if she likes teasing Korra with the idea of it. This is her building and it would be incredibly embarrassing for the Future Industries CEO to be caught in such a precarious position. But the way Korra called her 'mistress' outside of the X room... fuck, did it turn her on and urged her to continue.

She covers Korra's mouth with her palm, "Watch your mouth, Korra."

She hooks her fingers faster and Korra's legs start shutting involuntarily. She's shaking and moaning against Asami's palm, grasping Asami’s hair with one hand, the other going to hold her wrist. Asami feels Korra's warm breath against her palm growing desperate.

"I'm so close." Korra speaks, barely intelligible through Asami's fingers.

"If you stay quiet, I'll work on your clit and you'll get a reward tonight." Asami pants against her ear. Her wrist was starting to ache and she needed to see Korra come. Korra nods desperately, "You better follow through."

She snakes her hand down Korra's beautiful torso until she reaches her clit once more. Asami moves quicker this time. She’s hooking her fingers harder, accompanying it with a fast pace on Korra's throbbing clit. Korra groans against her own hand this time and starts trembling. She pulls away slightly to sit up, her legs start closing, pulling Asami's closed because of their position, as wetness practically gushes out of her. Asami literally gets to feel Korra's orgasm. She feels the first pulse of walls tightening all around her two fingers, greedily wanting to keep her locked inside, followed by more and more of those movements as Korra shakes, moans, and groans. Luckily, not once did the sounds get too loud.

Korra calms down slowly, and eventually she falls against Asami's chest once again. Asami slowly pulls out.

Their breaths are loud in the room and Asami looks out the window momentarily. The desk was placed in a blind spot, so anyone in the tall building next to the one of Future Industries wouldn't be able to see anything. Even if anyone tried to take a look, the windows of her office were covered in two-way film.

"What's my reward?" Korra asks, grabbing Asami's hand. She takes it up to her mouth and sucks the fingers that were just inside her. Asami bites her lip as she watches, loving the way Korra swirled her tongue around her fingers. She has to calm down her breathing when Korra releases her fingers.

"Stand up." Asami gets a glimpse of Korra's pout, but she does what Asami tells her. Even on shaky legs. Asami stands after her and looks down on Korra. Even though Korra had her own heels, Asami's were much taller. Which made their usual height difference much more significant.

Asami leans down and cups Korra's cheeks. She kisses her while maneuvering her to sit down on the desk. She stands between Korra's legs while maintaining a steady rhythm of their lips and tongue. Her skirt was still bunched at her hips, so she moved one hand away from Korra's cheek to swipe it up her outer thigh. She loved the different tastes on Korra's tongue, she basked in it for a few moments before pulling away.

"I-I want to use the X room tonight." Asami knows she's barely audible, nervousness in her voice as she tries her best to maintain eye contact.

Korra raises an eyebrow and grins, "You don't have to say it like that, baby. We use it like what...once, twice, three times a week? You don't have to be embarrassed if you wanna use it."

Asami sighs and shakes her head, "No, I um... want you to be the," She does a few motions with her hand in hopes that Korra understands them.

She does seem to understand because she just laughs, "The..." She teases and earns a groan from Asami, "Come on! You have to tell me because I have no idea what you're talking about." Korra shrugs, fixes her skirt, then places her palms behind her to lean back.

Asami looks down, " _Wantyoutobethedom_." She says quickly and quietly.

"What was that?" Korra teases further.

"Fuck! I said that I want you to be the dom!" Asami says exasperatedly and makes eye contact again. She wishes she hadn't because Korra was the absolute worst cocky smile that is just making her extremely angry yet somehow turned on, "I hate you." She crosses her arms.

"I love you more," Korra presses a kiss to her cheek while chuckling, "That's my reward?" Asami nods, "I get to tie you up and fuck you however I want, with _whatever_ I want?"

Asami feels her face get hot, "Y-yes."

"What an amazing reward," Korra smiles then leans forward to move a piece of Asami's hair behind her ear, "I wonder how many times I'll make my slut come tonight." She places a kiss on Asami's ear, "Or maybe I'll deny you for hours on end until all you can do is beg like a little whore to come."

 _Oh god. Oh fuck. What the fuck?!_ Asami started to question why she never let Korra just tie her up and take her however she wanted. With the way she's talking right now, Asami might have to give this power to Korra more often.

Asami starts moving away to connect their lips, intending to maybe get a taste of this dominant side of Korra.

Sadly, the knock on the door causes her to jump away from Korra.

"Y-yes?" She calls out and thanks all the high powers the person didn't decide to just come right in.

"There's a delivery Miss Sato, i-it says you have to personally sign it." It was the squeaky voice of her newest intern, Richard.

"I'll be right there!" She drops her head on Korra's shoulder, then turns to place a kiss on her neck, "Tonight, okay?"

"Tonight." Korra says happily and cups her face to place a kiss on her forehead. Asami smiles and walks out toward the door, now all she has is nervousness in her body about tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice lol  
> also idk why but korra is 23 and asami is 27 in here


	3. love my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides to give up control and give it all to Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back in my element: writing korra as the dom. ahhh...it’s just my favorite fucking thing, so ofc its the longest chapter.
> 
> at one point i was like “something is wrong with me” but i seriously do not care
> 
> cw// my daddy kink has been exposed in this, making a warning in case it makes anyone uncomfortable

To say was Asami was nervous was to put it lightly.

She's never surrendered to anyone. Having control was her _thing._ Control in the workplace, control in her relationships, control in the bedroom. Asami likes having a certain grip on people, whether it be sexual or just as an employer; it makes her confident, it makes her feel good and it feels just as natural as breathing.

She's dependent on having a certain hold on people. Because it's simply something she's good at.

And now, as Korra bucked her pelvis against her center while her back is pressed harshly against the door, having that control about to be striped away, it made her anxious.

Their kiss is mostly tongue and teeth. Rough, hot, needy. Asami's slender legs are still constricted in their trousers, wrapped around Korra's waist, groans forming in her throat every time Korra's hips stuttered forward. Her arms were on Korra's shoulders, grasping at her neck-length hair as tightly as she could. Korra's tongue moved with hers in a perfect rhythm. Even messy and completely blinded by arousal, they were so incredibly in sync.

Ever since their little rendezvous this morning in Asami's office, she's been so desperate to see the side of Korra that will just take her, tie her up, fuck her, destroy her.

But now that they're back in her apartment and it's _actually_ about to happen, her nerves are at an all time high. She's never let anyone take control over her.

Before Korra she'd taken multiple eager, consenting, people in the X room and used their bodies for whatever needs she had. Never once did she let anyone even attempt to switch the roles. Now that it was about to happen with someone she loved and trusted so dearly, she didn't know what to expect.

Would Korra be relentless in a dominant role? Will she be tied up? Would Korra even use toys or bondage on her? Will she not care if Asami begs to come?

Sure, in the past five months Asami had gotten some incredible fucks from Korra that sometimes included vibrators, extreme never ending tongue fucking sessions, but they never went farther than that with any toys, restraints, or minor roughness on her.

Korra pushes her against the door and keeps her steady there before pulling away from the kiss. They stare at each other for a few moments, breathless.

"Don't let go of my waist," Korra ran her hand up Asami's thighs and she simply nodded, tightening the grip with her thighs. Korra moved her hands away from Asami's upper thighs, and while keeping Asami's hips pressed back, she zipped down her pencil skirt then wiggled out of it, "That fucking thing was tight."

Asami couldn't suppress a grin, "I know. It made your ass look great."

Korra grinned and once again put her hands on the underside of Asami's thighs. She lifted her up slightly before starting to move towards second floor of the penthouse. Asami stared lovingly at her girlfriend's face for a few seconds as they went up, then began pressing kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her lips...

"'Sami, we're gonna fall if you keep kissing my face while I'm going up the stairs." She says between small laughs.

"I can't help myself. You're so sexy and beautiful." Asami moves toward her neck and places open mouthed kisses until finally they're right next to the X room's door.

Asami feels how her heart rate picks up as Korra drops her to her feet then starts putting in the lock combination to the room. Why is she this nervous? It's not like Korra will hurt her in a way she wouldn't like.

The door opened and the sight of the familiar X room greeted Asami. She couldn't help when her breathing started to quicken. All because of anticipation, arousal, and anxiousness. It shouldn't be a big deal, why is she making it one?

Korra turns around and her face drops into a concerned look, she must have seen or sensed Asami's jitters, "Are you okay, baby?"

She steps forward and kisses Asami's cheek before lightly pressing her against the wall opposite to the X room. Asami shakes her head and Korra raises an eyebrow slightly, urging her to elaborate.

"I'm kind of nervous." Asami bites her bottom lip and sighs, "No, I-I'm _really_ nervous about this. I want to do it, but I've never been just...used in bed. Of course I want you to be the first person to just fucking use me," She shakes her head and gives a small smile, "But, what if I don't like it? What if it's not what I expected?"

"Asami we can always stop." She moves a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear, "Just use the same safe words we use for me if I say anything out of line or do anything you're not into," Korra pecks her and Asami basks in the softness for a second, "Is there anything you don't want, baby? I want to make sure you enjoy it."

The way Korra was being incredibly sweet about her nervousness somehow made Asami even more excited, even more aroused.

She shakes her head before replying, "Don't you dare hold back. Do anything that comes to mind. I want you to treat me like I would do to you." Korra bites her lip momentarily and smiles, "Are there any rules for me?" She pushes her pelvis forward and wraps her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra hums, "When we enter the room you'll address me as Mistress or Daddy. Nothing else. Got it?" Asami gulps but nods, Korra clearly has thought about this. "Good. And if I even hear you talking about how you can one-up me, I'll either leave you tied up all night right after I've edged you for hours without coming or I'll find very creative ways to punish you." She presses a kiss to Asami's lips after speaking almost nonchalantly.

 _Jesus Christ._ For a second Asami musters up a plan to get punished, but much prefers coming until she can't think. All of her nervousness was practically rolling off her with every word Korra spoke.

Suddenly, she's being hoisted up by her thighs once again. Korra starts to move toward the X room, but something comes to Asami's mind.

"Promise me you'll fuck me like you hate me once we go inside." Asami punctuates with a helpless thrust on Korra's lower belly.

Korra gives her a small smirk, "Trust me, once I have you tied up, I don't think I'll be able to hold back."

 _So she actually_ is _gonna tie me up, huh?_ Asami thinks as she bites her lip.

Korra leans forward and kisses her. Forcing her tongue inside Asami's mouth in an instant. It's rough, so hot that it makes Asami go dizzy for a few moments. She's gripping tightly on Korra's hair and without even realizing they had been moving, she's being pushed onto the bed, so harshly that she huffs.

Asami props herself on her elbows and watches as Korra starts unbuttoning her dark blue blouse. Asami suppresses a moan at the sight of her body, it never fails to impress her. The way her abdomen is incredibly defined, the v-line that pointed perfectly to Asami's favorite meal, the slightest curve of her waist. Korra has an incredible body and the thought about getting to experience it how she's about to right now is enough to get her even more incredibly wet. She looks up to Korra's eyes once the woman places her top on the bed.

Asami sits up, Korra in between her legs as she stands right on the edge of the bed. She starts unbuttoning her own shirt.

"Who said you could do that?" Korra's voice surprises her. Lower, a bit intimidating.

"I-I'm sorry," Asami starts then remembers herself, "Mistress." She says maintaining eye contact.

Korra pushes her until her back is on the bed once again, "You don't do anything I don't tell you to do in here," She presses her bra-covered breasts against Asami's shirt, "You got that, _slut?"_ She hisses into her ear and begins unbuttoning the shirt.

Asami nods frantically and her breathing starts becoming a bit shaky. Korra unbuttons the first three and Asami exposes her neck, urging Korra to kiss her there. Korra does, placing open mouthed kisses and biting where she can. For the final buttons, Korra opted to just rip the shirt open. Asami was far too turned on to say anything about it and tugs short brown hair in order to get some sort of grip on the situation. The ruined button-up is thrown somewhere in the room.

Korra wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her. She's moving them towards the middle of the bed as she kisses Asami hungrily, laying her flat on her back. Asami wants to beg her to just get on with it and fuck her already, but instead she dives into the kiss. Moaning quietly into those wonderfully soft lips.

Disconnecting their kiss, Korra pops the button of her trousers open and harshly tugs them down and off. She starts trailing kisses up one of Asami's legs, they were barely even there. Soft, almost teasing. When she gets to Asami's inner thigh, Asami can't help but grab her hair and tug her head towards her soaked panties gently.

Korra immediately seizes the action, grasping her wrists tightly and pining them on the bed, "Don't fucking do that." She practically snarls as she lets go of Asami's wrists to grab the button up she had discarded on the bed earlier. Korra is kneeling between Asami's legs, "Your hands."

Asami exposes her hands, perfectly placed in front of her. Korra twists the shirt up and circles it around Asami's wrists. She pulls her arms back roughly and with the fabric left, she does a quick knot to keep Asami's hands on the headboard.

She then moves on to kiss Asami's neck. Biting then soothing with wonderful movements of her tongue. The way Korra's mouth and breaths are so hot against her skin makes Asami tremble. She tries to move her arms, but the knot Korra had done was incredible. It didn't cut off her circulation, but it was tight. Korra had actually been paying attention when Asami taught her about safely tying up someone.

Korra's hands start trailing to the hook in front of Asami's bra. She expertly opens it and Asami's breasts fall free. The bra is left hanging off her shoulders. Asami moans pathetically when Korra's warm hands begin to softly massage her breasts. She arches into the touch and bites her lip. Korra leans down and sucks a pink nipple into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing in the slightest. She only peppers the other nipple with soft kisses.

Asami wants her to continue working on her nipples, but she also wants Korra to do something else. Anything else.

"P-please, mistress..." She finally finds her voice.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Korra's thumbs swipe over her pink hardened nipples. Asami nods frantically, her eyes only half-open, "Use your words or I won't do anything." She pulls her hands away.

"No! Please don't stop, mistress. I-I just need," One of Korra's hands trails down her torso, "I need, you to fuck me. Fuck my pussy, already... _please."_ Her hips buck involuntarily as the hand reaches the hem of her panties.

"Mmm... I like you begging," Korra smirks, "But first, I'm going to get some toys to use on your tight little pussy and body, yeah?"

Asami whimpers, she really fucking _whimpers._ The noise should be embarrassing, it was pathetic, really. But the thought of Korra using toys...just, what did she even have in mind?

Korra moves away and off the bed. Asami watches as she heads towards the dresser in the far wall. She scrummaged through multiple drawers. Asami watched Korra's back muscles move as she places items on top of the drawer. Without turning around, Korra unhooks her bra in the front and lets it drop to the floor. She turns with multiple items in tow and breasts free of the constriction. She drops the items on the bed, but doesn't get on it.

Asami looks down at the items Korra had placed. A blindfold, a few leather handcuffs, a small vibrator. All black, the color Asami always went for with sex toys.

"I'll be right back." Korra announces, walking towards the door. Still in her underwear.

Asami swallows dryly, "Wh-what? Where are you going? Please, please don't go. I'm so, I-"

"The more obedient you are to my instructions the more you get to come tonight." Korra says strictly before turning towards the door.

 _Fuck._ There is no way they're not doing this again, there is no way Korra takes her role in this room. Asami closes her legs and rubs her thighs desperately in order to get some friction, _anything_ , as she waits for Korra to come back. What was she even getting? What did she need that the X room didn't have?

Korra returns with a metal bowl in hand, Asami tries to peak at what's inside, but Korra doesn't let her. All she hears is a soft noise of something clacking inside it.

"Close your eyes." Korra speaks and Asami obeys instantly.

She feels the bed dip and then silk is covering her eyes. She's completely blinded, unaware of whatever Korra decides to do next. For a few moments she just waits, and there's nothing.

Then she feels extreme coldness on her nipple. Ice. That's what Korra went to look for.

Her back immediately arches at the cold, she swears she feels it at her lower spine as Korra swirls her tongue around her nipple with the cold material.

" _Ahhh_ , oh god baby..." If Korra didn't like her using a name she wasn't ordered to say, she didn't show it. She just traced the ice across her sternum and to her other nipple. Asami is moaning quietly, struggling with the makeshift restraint. Her nipples are incredibly stiff, almost painful in a way. Korra continued making soft circles around it. Her hands had been placed on Asami's hips, making patterns with her thumbs.

The ice melts as Korra traces it down her stomach. She hears some small clanking noises, mostly likely Korra getting some more.

She's proven right, because suddenly ice is pressed against her cunt through her panties. Her body jerks and her thighs start closing. Korra pulled them apart and forced them down on the bed as she trailed the cold material up and down her cunt.

Asami's chest is heaving and she feels tingles from the upmost part of spine down to her core.

Korra moves away, there's cold droplets falling on Asami's stomach, on her sternum and then on her neck. She feels Korra's bare breast against hers as the woman starts ravishing her neck. Asami's moans and pants are nearly unrecognizable to her ears and she tugs on the restraint once again. Korra grabs another ice and swipes it across her neck before going to her earlobe. The water droplets fall down the side of her throat and she hisses.

 _Oh god, I can't anymore with the teasing._ Asami's shuts her eyes tightly, even if it was useless since she already had a blindfold on.

Asami hears Korra crunching the ice in her mouth, "How bad do you want me to just fuck you?" She whispers against her ear, cold breath making Asami shiver.

Asami whines and trembles, "Please, _daddy_. So bad. Oh please, I'll do anything. I just want you to make me come. I'll be so good." She speaks just above a whisper, her voice incredibly vulnerable.

" _Fuck_ , call me that more and I'll do fucking anything." Korra chuckles lowly and fucking finally starts tugging Asami's panties down. When they're at her knees, the bed shifts and Korra is no longer touching. It's only momentary, just to place the bowl on a nightstand. At least, that's what Asami hears. She still has no idea what Korra is doing or what she will do next.

Korra tugs her panties down until finally Asami was naked. Her bra is still hung loosely at her shoulders, but she was barely aware of it.

A cold, yet familiar, tongue does a long lick of her inner thigh.

" _Mmm..._ " Korra presses a kiss to her clit and Asami whines. Her hips buck slightly, but Korra wraps her arms around her thighs, keeping her in place. She makes a slow, teasing lick with her flat tongue up Asami's center, from her severely wet entrance to her clit and Asami feels her heart beating faster. Being blinded seemed to intensify her other senses, so every long, slow swipe up her cunt had her a shaking, moaning mess.

Korra moves to her entrance and swirls her tongue in a circular motion. Asami's heels come up to dig on her mid back, she's already bucking her hips desperately for more. Korra's tongue is so perfect for her, and although it was still slightly cold, it made the the perfect movements. She reveled in them, admired every single one.

She licked up Asami's cunt and suddenly sucked on her clit. Asami moaned loud, her hips jerked as Korra kept her clit in a harsh suck. Asami did her best to grind against her mouth, loud moans falling out of her lips with no shame at all. Korra is incredible with her tongue, she always has been. But the way Asami had been worked up and tied up made every feeling incredibly intense. Korra started doing different patterns on Asami's cunt with her tongue, Asami could tell she was using the ABC method. When got to the 'M' Asami screamed.

" _Oh fuckkkk_ , right there! Ah daddy...you t-treat me so fucking good." She speaks through moans, Korra continues the motion with her tongue.

Suddenly two fingers are at her entrance and Asami nods frantically, helplessly. Korra enters her and her body accepts the intrusion extremely easy. Korra begins going in and out, taking Asami's clit back into a harsh suck that kept switching between that and slow swirls of her tongue. She feels how her walls tighten and she groans, Korra feels way too amazing inside her. Way too perfect, like her pussy was made for her fingers.

Korra lets go of her thigh. Just then, the vibrator is pressed against Asami's nipple.

"Oh! God! _Fuckohmygod_!"

There is way too much attention on her body, harsh sucks on her clit, two fingers fucking her, the vibrations against her extremely sensitive nipples. Korra then hooks her fingers against her throbbing wall and she swears she sees stars in her vision as her eyes cross.

She pushes her back against the bed further and starts shaking all over, breathing harshly, "Oh please, mistress. Am I-I allowed to come?"

She wasn't sure if it was stupid to ask, she wasn't being punished. But she still wanted permission from her mistress.

Korra pulls away from clit, "Come." She says simply through gritted teeth before diving back in.

Asami lets the orgasm flow through her body. It's strong enough that she feels it all over, she feels blood rushing to her head, and her core clenched impossibly around Korra's fingers. It was no surprise her orgasm was so strong, there was so much Korra was doing to her body in these moments all at once and it was enough to make her head go dizzy. Her thighs are closing in around Korra head.

It takes her a while to come down, but eventually she does.

Korra gently pulls her fingers out after turning off the vibrator. She does a small swirl of her tongue on Asami's clit before disconnecting.

The blindfold is then removed. Asami has to blink her eyes quite a few a times. The room was very dark, just some city lights shining in through the curtains, but it still took her time to adjust.

"Good girl..." Asami whimpers, "so beautiful, such an obedient slut, my pretty baby..."

Korra starts moving her hands up the sides of her torso, leaving trails of her own slick on her body as she kisses up. Asami bites her lip at the soft little praises Korra keeps whispering as she starts shifting her hips. She hadn't noticed Korra still had them on, but she moves her hands away to take off her panties.

Groaning at the sight of Korra's beautiful, glistening lips, Asami thrusts her hips upwards.

Korra chuckles darkly, "So desperate, like a little fucking whore." Asami whines as Korra begins moving her bare cunt up her thigh.

Korra grips on her other thigh and pulls it up, trying to get in a better position. One that will let their clits rub together. It takes a few rolls of her hips to find the right angle, but once she does, they moan simultaneously. She picks a slow grinding movement. Asami watches in a trance as her cunt is being used, how beautifully Korra's delicious breasts moved slightly up and down, how her abs clenched. Korra presses a kiss to her knee and starts going faster. Asami throws her head back and moans. She so very deeply wishes she could grab on to Korra's hips. She opens her eyes and looks at the shirt that was tying her up.

That had been a creative move, she'd never thought of tying up Korra with a piece of clothing she wore. It was so erotic and Asami thought that maybe Korra had done it to go the extra mile to show Asami who her body belonged to.

She sucks in a breath through her teeth at a particularly good movement against her clit and looks forward to make eye contact with Korra. Korra starts picking up the movements and does a sharp intake of breath through her teeth just like Asami had done. Asami's mouth falls open. The sounds their pussies are making as they glide together so frantically are almost obscene, incredibly filthy. They're both so incredibly wet, Asami could scarcely believe it. The noises along with their moans filled the room, the heat between them was growing.

"Jesus...these f-fucking sounds." Korra speaks through chuckles as if she's read her mind. Her hips stutter for a second. Asami lifts her own and does her best to grind against Korra.

"Mhm, I fucking know." Asami replies in a mumble as her gaze switches between Korra's face and her gorgeous breasts. Those fucking piercings... _thank you past Asami, you are a fucking genius for thinking of that._

"I'm so close." Korra's grinding goes frantic and Asami does her best to meet them. She bites her lip when Korra's fingers come to grip her throat.

"Fuck yes, _thank you,_ mistress." It's a harsh press that makes her go lightheaded, but it's definitely not too much that will make her pass out. Though that idea didn't seem particularly bad, Korra choking her out until she blacked out sounded interesting... maybe it was too twisted to bring it up, though. So, she focuses on getting to her orgasm and driving Korra with it.

Korra's moaning like a madwoman, like someone in a crazed daze. So is Asami, her clit is incredibly sensitive and getting to feel as Korra's wetness mixes with her own is too good, too much. Her orgasm bubbles up in her lower belly and she watches as Korra starts coming. For a second Korra falls silent, her mouth open, eyes shut, and eyebrows scrunched together. Then, she lets out a shuddering moan. Asami comes just as she does that, the sight is too beautiful and her throbbing clit against Korra's was enough to make her come.

The orgasm was incredibly strong, they both just panted for a few seconds. Asami placed her hips back down on the bed and stretched out her legs. She watches as Korra comes down from the post orgasm haze.

Korra opens her eyes and smiles at Asami. She places her palms on her chest before leaning down to catch her lips in a searing, fast-paced kiss. They moan contently into each other's mouths for a few long moments. After parting, Korra starts moving her hips up until her cunt is just above Asami's face.

"Make me come." She says simply and Asami eagerly exposes her tongue. As soon as Korra pushes against it, Asami moans contently. There was the usual Korra taste she was absolutely addicted to, but it was mixed with her own taste which made Asami hum happily.

She keeps her tongue flat for a while, letting Korra grind into it however she pleased. Asami thoroughly enjoys the view of Korra's breasts from down here, they looked delectable, just like every part of her woman's body, she only wishes she could reach out to them. Asami continues doing broad licks until she finally decides on sucking Korra's clit into her mouth. Korra moans loudly at the action and her hands go to grip the headboard. So much wetness spilled to coat Asami's lower face and it was incredible.

" _Ohhhhh_. Fuck, yes. Asami. Good girl." Korra praises and Asami moans. Who knew how much she would appreciate and adore being praised for the simple actions of her tongue?

Her jaw is starting to ache the more Korra grinds, so she closes her eyes and does her best to focus on making Korra come, without the assistance of her fingers she's going to have to work way harder for it. She points her tongue and parts Korra's folds. She licks up and down before entering her tongue, she immediately swirls it around and moans deeply. Korra’s taste should be illegal, it's almost unbelievable how good she tastes. Asami could do this all day, who cares about a sore jaw.

The slick that gushes out of Korra when Asami prods her tongue further inside causes her to gasp, but she loves it. Because it means Korra is coming. She opens her eyes and watches as Korra moans shakily. Not once did Asami stop eating her out like her life depended on it, she helped Korra throughout the whole thing. From the moment it started to the aftershocks.

Korra pulls away and sits on Asami's torso, panting heavily. Asami hisses at how drenched Korra's cunt is against her belly. Korra places her palms on Asami's chest and leans to catch her lips in hungry kiss.

Just then, Asami feels Korra untying her wrists and she whines as Korra pulls away from the kiss. She didn't want the session to be over, it's been too fast.

"What are you doing?" She sticks her bottom lip out in a pout.

Korra chuckles and shakes her head, "We're doing something else."

The binding comes off. Korra then pulls the bra that had been hanging off Asami's shoulders. Until now, Asami had completely forgotten about it.

Asami rolls her wrists. She palms them and watches as Korra walks over to the dresser once again, except this time she kneels. She bends over as she begins looking through the last drawer. Asami smiles at the sight of her dripping cunt, if she was in another role she'd walk over and fuck Korra on the floor with her tongue and three fingers. But, she's not and doesn't want to be punished because of a poor decision. She wants to keep coming, Asami has enough endurance to go all night.

Korra turns with a dildo in hand. It nearly matched her skin color, only a few shades darker. In the other hand she has a small bottle of lube.

Asami grins and mindlessly starts tracing her hand up and down her thigh. She watches as Korra places it on some straps and then puts it on. It was a pretty realistic one, they liked the idea of pretending it was an extension of their body and had gotten ones that matched their skin tones as close as possible once they talked about it. Usually Asami was the one doing this to Korra. They had never used it on her, they'd only just bought the dildos a couple of weeks ago so it simply hadn't happened. Until now, of course.

Still, she was excited. She couldn't wait to come with Korra's cock in her.

Korra moved on her knees until she was between Asami's legs as she lathered lube up and down the thick and long shaft. It wasn't comically large, but it was definitely a big stretch and Asami couldn't help but get nervous. Korra grabs her thighs and pulls her down to the center of the bed, the fake cock gliding against her clit on accident.

"You're gonna take my cock like a good girl, baby?" Korra asks as she swipes tentatively with her cock, rubbing Asami where she can. She almost slides in on accident with how wet Asami is.

"Yes, daddy. I want you inside me, _please_." Asami has been looking down at where the shaft was gliding, her hands on Korra's hips

Korra grabs her chin and forces their eyes to lock, "Look at me when I'm fucking you."

Suddenly the tip is right at Asami's opening. She squirms and gasps, her short manicured nails digging into Korra's lower back. She's struggling to look at Korra, even if the look she has on her face is fucking incredible. Pupils dilated so much that her incredibly blue eyes looked impossibly black, mouth very slightly hung open.

Asami hissed as the shaft began stretching her fully. She moves her hands to Korra's hair and groans, pulling her down. It's so much bigger than she expected. She hasn't done this in a long time. Korra goes slow and Asami feels utterly stretched even with just the half, it's feels impossible to take in the rest, but the wetness of her past two orgasms prove her wrong. Finally, Korra is all the way inside her. Korra groans and kisses Asami as she slides back slightly, then back inside in a harsh thrust. It wasn't fast, just incredibly deep.

"God..." Asami gasps against Korra's mouth as she moves a little bit faster.

"Just Korra."

Korra slides back until just a bit more than the tip is inside. Then she slams forward. Asami isn't in the right mind to laugh at her joke, she just starts moaning as Korra picks up a pace. A harsh one, one that is almost difficult to keep up with. Korra's cock was utterly filling her core and she adored it. She could barely even think because of the thrusts. Asami was being filled so deep, her pussy was being stretched so wide. She wouldn't switch this feeling for anything. Asami is moaning against Korra's amazing soft lips and she has to screw her eyes shut, she can't keep them open any longer.

Sadly, Korra pulls away and her wonderful breasts aren't against hers anymore. But, it turns out to be a good thing because she slides her palms under Asami's ass and lifts her hips.

The change of angle throws Asami completely off. It's too incredible and she starts screaming.

"Oh fuck! _Yesyesyes, yes daddy._ Mistress, You're filling me s-so deep." Her hands go back to the pillow and she grasps it as tightly as she can. Korra gathers up her wrists with one hand and pushes them even further into the bed. She can't even think straight, Korra was fucking her so relentlessly, with no shame at all.

"Fuck. I wish you could see how your pussy stretches for me, fuck." Korra groans out, lets go of her wrists, and wraps one arm around her waist, pulling Asami to a sitting position. Asami doesn't have time to register anything as Korra keeps thrusting up into her. She just wraps her arms around her neck. She just enjoys the selfish thrusts into her pussy, the ones that were hitting perfectly in every part of her core. Nothing, absolutely, nothing will ever compare to how Korra fucks her.

Without any warning the vibrator is pressed against her clit. She comes instantly, no warning or signs, she just comes. Comes so hard her mind goes blank, she just shakes and moans.

"Yeah...just like that," Korra presses the vibrator against her clit, "Come all over my cock like a good little slut."

Asami loses count of how many times she orgasms in that position, some were strong, some were just aftershocks and weak, she just moans into Korra's ear as the grinding goes slower and slower.

Korra pulls the vibrator away and Asami whimpers, "I love you. I love you so fucking much." She moans out and kisses Korra's ear, "Why haven't we done this before? Please do this to me all the time. Please. I love you." Asami can barely recognize her voice and its vulnerability. She shudders and feels a tear down her cheek, she can't even tell why. Asami wraps her arms tight around Korra's neck and kisses her cheek.

"I love you so much more. More than anything." She presses a kiss to Asami's shoulder and at the slightest movement of her hips Asami moans quietly. Korra lays Asami down on the bed, still inside her, "Why are you crying?"

"I have no idea. I'm just so in love with you. Please tell me you'll do this again, take my role in here?" Asami pleads.

Korra smiles, "I'm even more in love with you. But, yeah baby. Only if I can get dominated too. I would miss that too much."

Asami knows she has a dopey look in her face, she's incredibly far gone. "Trust me, I'm never giving that shit up. I just...wow, you're so incredible. How did you get so into it?"

"I don't know...just fantasies of mine. Plus, before you I was always a top with girls so..." She shrugs nonchalantly.

Asami nods, grateful she got to experience this side of Korra. She looks to the side and sees the leather cuffs that Korra never used, "Hey, were you planning on doing something with those?" She points with her chin.

Korra scoffs, "Baby, I think you are way too tired."

"I'm not!" Asami crosses her arms, "Please, one more or two with those and the strap?" She pouts and makes the best puppy dog eyes she can muster as she moves her hands up Korra's torso, "Please, daddy?"

Korra rolls her eyes while smiling, but pulls out and grabs the cuffs, "Get off the bed."

Somehow, Asami gathers up enough strength to get up and stand off the bed. Even if her legs were shaking, she was determined. Korra walks over to a small table that was nailed to the floor. It was leather, and they usually used it when Korra was being severely punished with spanking. It was perfect because right in front of it there's a mirror, Asami loved making Korra watch as she's moaning pathetically. Is that what Korra has in mind?

"Bend over." Asami immediately does as she's told and gasps because of the cold leather. Korra starts cuffing her wrists to the table's metal legs. She could still move her wrists up and down freely, just couldn't get away.

Asami's head is pressed to the side and she can't see what Korra is doing behind her. So she squeaks when she feels the dildo prodding her entrance.

"Shit, sorry. Are you okay?" Korra asks worriedly. Asami lifts her head and makes eye contact through the mirror.

"Yes, you just surprised me, is all. Please fuck me, mistress." She worries her lip, then lets it go to gasp as the dildo is placed back at her entrance.

"You ready?" Asami nods desperately as Korra grips on her hips and starts sliding inside. The multiple orgasms left her utterly wet, so the large intrusion felt just perfect. She moans sweetly and basks in Korra's groans. They are like music in her ears. Once it's more than halfway inside, Asami is surprised by Korra slamming forward. She moans and then her eyes roll to the back of her head. Korra picks up a pace and its just like before; selfish, fast... almost unhinged.

The words and sounds that come out of Asami's mouth are unrecognizable to her ears. All she knows is that Korra's cock is the best thing she has ever felt. Korra continues this selfish rut for god knows how long. Asami doesn't care at all, she loves her pussy being stretched and filled by Korra. She loves how her blunt nails dig into the skin of her hips as she slams inside.

Out of nowhere Korra starts putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. She twists the long hair, grips it with one hand, and pulls Asami's head back.

"Look. You're so pathetic when it comes to my cock." Korra has a tight hold on her hair and she practically snarls out her sentence. All Asami can do is watch her face and it's true. She does looks pathetic.

And she loves it, she adores that this is how Korra makes her look. She smiles at herself in the mirror and with that same smile she makes eye contact with Korra, "Oh my god, of course you like it. You like how pathetic I make you look." Korra smiles back.

"Fuck yes. I fucking love it, Korra." She moans loudly, not caring about how she addresses her mistress. Korra is fucking her so deep with the most amazing look in her face and with a few deep, fast, thrusts inside her, she orgasms once again. She doesn't know how she hasn't just died, honestly. She doesn't know why she hadn't let Korra do this to her as soon as she walked into her office seven months ago.

"So gorgeous when you come." Korra presses a kiss to her shoulder and starts unlocking the part of the handcuffs that kept her hooked to the table. Then, without pulling out, Korra pushes her to climb on top of the bed, "I wonder if you can do one more?"

Asami nods before speaking confidently and through shuddering breaths, "Yes I can. If you don't fucking leave me limping tomorrow, you didn't do a good j-"

Korra cuts her off with a harsh thrust that forces her face into the mattress. Asami screams and bites down wherever she can. She grips the sheets, her wrists still had the handcuffs, but they weren't cuffed to anything. Asami's throat is starting to go sore and she can barely even scream like Korra deserves to hear. Korra's hand surprises her, it's suddenly on her clit which causes Asami's body to jerk forward into the bed. Now, Korra can barely move fast since they were so close together, she just moves deep and slow as her fingers make stiff circles on Asami's clit.

"You still think you're going to be able to walk?" Korra stops rubbing on her clit and moves her arm to wrap it around Asami's neck. Asami moans and a involuntary tear falls down her cheek. She moves her hands and digs her nails into Korra's bicep. It was so strong and it was wrapping so tightly around her neck, "You still fucking think I'm not doing a good enough job?”Her deep thrusts never stop, "If only you could see yourself... you’re nothing but my fuck toy."

" _Fuckkk_." Asami mumbles as Korra's hips keep hitting her ass in the most delicious way. Hitting her so incredibly deep. Her eyes are rolling to the back of her head and she encourages Korra to choke her harder by pushing on her bicep as her orgasm starts rushing through her. The orgasm is not as strong as her previous ones or maybe she can't feel it because she's so lightheaded.

Maybe she can't feel it because her eyes are starting to flutter closed. Maybe she can't feel it because she can't breathe.

Her eyes close and she completely loses sense of where she is, she just lets consciousness slip away.

_********* _

"Asami?! Baby, oh my god, wake the fuck up. Man, wake up." Asami feels a palm tapping gently against her cheek. She flinches and moves her face away, "Oh thank fucking god."

Asami’s eyes open slowly and she is vaguely aware of where she is. As she starts waking up, everything comes back to her in pieces, "Fuck...baby," She pushes a hand to her temple, "Korra what happened?"

Korra wrapped her into her arms and pulled her legs to place them properly, "Jesus, Asami." Korra gets off the bed with Asami around her waist, "You passed out. You were gone for almost two minutes, I was about to call an ambulance. I got so freaked. I didn't know what to do." She rubs Asami's back up and down and they head out the X room.

Asami chuckles, still a bit delirious from the sex she had just gotten and the lack of oxygen to her brain, "You were about to call an ambulance? You were gonna let them find me naked with handcuffs around my wrists?"

Korra gives her a serious look, "It wasn't funny, I got scared." She frowns and looks away, "I thought I hurt you."

Korra was taking them downstairs and Asami took notice she didn't have the dildo on, "Baby. You were incredible...I don't even have words. You didn't hurt me, I just kept encouraging the chokehold I," She sighs as Korra places her on the island chair. They're still naked, "I should have known my limit."

"I'm still so sorry, I should have given you a break." Korra kisses her cheek and goes to grab a water bottle. She opens it and gives it to Asami. Asami gulps half of it down and offers the rest to Korra.

"You were seriously so amazing, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a bit," She laughs and Korra is still giving a concerned look. It's kinda funny since she's entirely naked with her arms crossed, "Don't worry so much, Korra. Come here."

She hastily walks over to Asami, who moves her chair to the side to accommodate Korra between her legs. Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and pulls her into a short kiss.

"Thank you so much for doing all of that to me, it was so perfect and I hope me passing out didn't scare you enough to never do this again." She bites the insides of her cheeks, hoping Korra will assure her they will be doing this more often.

"It scared me a lot, but I do want to do this again. So bad," She smirks then sighs, "Thank _you_ for letting me try those things with you, I know it was difficult stepping out of your comfort zone."

Asami nods, "It was. But I'm so glad it was with you. I'm glad you're the one that gave me that." She kisses Korra softly, trying to show her gratefulness though their lips, "You're staying, right?"

Korra snorts, "Babe, I haven't been in my apartment for like three months. Of course I'm staying." Her hands go up and down Asami's waist.

"You should just sell that place." Asami says casually and shrugs.

Korra raises an eyebrow and Asami regrets her suggestion, "You're asking me to move in?"

"Um," Asami runs a hand through her slightly tangled hair, "If you want...?"

Asami knows that Korra has practically lived here for the past months and it already felt they've known each other for years. Their relationship is pretty great, it was amazing really, but Korra had only graduated college five months ago. Perhaps it was too quick for her, maybe she still wasn't clear about their future together like Asami was...

"Okay." Korra responds after a few long moments, Asami looks up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Korra kisses her lips softly, "I'll move in with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id totally want to pass out with korra’s bicep around my neck...anyway
> 
> thank you for reading this little bdsm story with my fav girls, i loved writing it.
> 
> for some scenes i was inspired loosely by my favorite sapphic couple lmao, jelly filled girls. im obsessed with them and they make incredible content (18+ ofc)<3


End file.
